Pursuit of Happiness
by Aspet Saluja
Summary: Rápidamente tomó del cuello a Kassim y le hizo agacharse un poco, hasta lograr que sus labios se unieran en un beso, el sudor, el calor del momento y sus cuerpos unidos, solo lograron que la excitación los llenara por completo; no había escapatoria para ese infierno. Kassim x Fem!Alibaba / Au / LEMMON.


Hola chicas bonitas de este hermoso fandom, les muestro un pequeño escrito Kassim x Fem!Alibaba, es un au también, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Pursuit of Happiness**

Las luces de la discoteca no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza, los bajos de las canciones de electrónica le hacían desorbitarse, no negaría que era algo interesante lo que sucedía allí, infinidad de personas bailando, humo que salía del escenario, personas en el fondo de la pista tocándose como si no hubiera fin, Alibaba nunca había ido a un lugar como ese, era su primera vez; Kassim le había arrastrado luego de haber ido a cenar, su excusa había sido perfecta, ya tenían una excelente nota en su informe final, su tesis había sido maravillosa, se iban a graduar en un par de semanas, no tenía una razón de peso para rechazarlo.

Su relación de amistad era bastante extraña, no se llegaron a hablar durante los tres primeros semestres, eran los mejores de su clase, cada uno llegando a un complicado extremo, la rubia siempre ordenada, impecable, algo cobarde en ciertos aspectos pero de bueno corazón todo lo contrario a lo que era el poseedor de largas dreads, este faltaba a clases, discutía con los docentes, pero sin importar que, aceptaba los proyectos más complicados y los desarrollaba con un desenvolvimiento que muy pocas personas llegaban a tener; fue por azares del destino que cruzaron palabra la salida de la universidad, ya era algo tarde y decidieron hacerse compañía… en otras palabras, Kassim sacó a relucir su caballerosidad con el género opuesto, diciéndole que podía llevarla a su casa en su motocicleta, la joven no estaba muy segura de ello; pero el metro estaba a varias cuadras y probablemente no alcanzaría a tomar el último, aceptó dudosa, esperando alguna frase de ligue por parte del otro, cosa que nunca sucedió, desde allí comenzaron a hablar de una manera mucho más fluida y coloquial, volviéndose grandes amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La heredera de la empresa industrial Saluja se había decidido por estudiar leyes al tener ya amplios conocimientos contables gracias a las clases que le obligaron a tomar en su adolescencia, Kassim quería ganar dinero de una manera fácil.

Con diferentes ideas en mente hicieron una tesis que le gustó a toda la facultad, eran dos mentes bastante competentes a la hora de trabajar unidas, sin embargo, eran contadas las veces que Alibaba le aceptaba una salida a su mejor amigo, generalmente se negaba a ir a cine, tan solo aceptaba salir a comer o a algún parque de diversiones, el otro tan solo supuso que era por la influencia de su padre en ella.

Su vestido rojo de falda corta y escote pronunciado llamaba la atención de la gran mayoría de hombres del lugar, la poseedora de ojos color ámbar se sentía cohibida, si solo hubiera sabido las intenciones del otro luego de llevarla a cenar en ese restaurante caro sencillamente hubiera negado la invitación.

– Alí –Llamo Kassim son una amplia sonrisa en sus labios– ¡llevas una hora en este lugar, te felicito!

– Si vuelves a insinuar que soy una viejita que prefiere a tejer, te patearé tu trasero –Se cruzó de brazos– sabes que no me gusta este tipo de ambientes, la única vez que fui a una discoteca, terminaron por coquetearme tres hombres fornidos de dos metros… fue horrible

– Entonces tu mala fama de tener mal gusto es cierta –Comenzó a codearla divertido– vamos, vamos, saca a algún tipo guapo a bailar

– No quiero –Soltó girando su rostro– sabes que me gusta alguien y que no soy capaz de ligar con otra persona

– El día en que escupas quien es la persona que ha cautivado a la mujer más ruda que conozco, iré a arrodillarme ante él –El sonido retumbaba en cada pared, era complicado llegar a escucharse con ese ruido, el moreno la tomó de los hombros y con su cabeza le indicó la pista de baile– ¿si soy yo no hay ningún problema? –Alibaba negó– entonces vamos

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta la joven fue trastabillando detrás del más alto, maldijo esos tacones de quince centímetros, le estaban matando sus pies. Kassim detuvo sus pasos y se giró para tomarla delicadamente de su cintura.

– No te vayas a sentir incómoda, mujer –Se rascó su cabeza algo preocupado– tan solo vamos a bailar, si armas una escenita donde dices que te estoy tocando demasiado, no vuelvo a hablar contigo el resto de mi vida

– ¿Así que dirás que fue una equivocación al igual que mi sostén en tu maleta? –Preguntó posando sus manos sobre los hombros de este– si es así es bueno saberlo con anticipación

– Fue un jodido error –Bufó molesto– olvídate de eso, enana quejumbrosa

El grito de regaño que iba a salir de los labios de la rubia fue detenido por los bajos de una canción bastante conocida.

– ¿Pursuit of happiness? –Kassim asintió comenzando a mover su cadera lentamente, Alibaba tragó saliva, según sus compañeras de facultad, su mejor amigo les hacía ver estrellas con solo bailar una canción de electrónica, si eso era cierto, ¿cómo podría ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él?

La música fluyó y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, mordió su labio inferior y aceptó lo que decía la canción en ese momento "_Voy a hacer solamente lo que me gusta, lo que yo quiera",_ no habría vuelta atrás si decidía lanzarse al ataque.

Rápidamente tomó del cuello a Kassim y le hizo agacharse un poco, hasta lograr que sus labios se unieran en un beso, el sudor, el calor del momento y sus cuerpos unidos, solo lograron que la excitación los llenara por completo; las manos del moreno bajaron hasta el trasero de la rubia y lo apretaron fuertemente, un quejido que se escapó de sus labios, la canción llegando al coro, estaban perdidos en un abismo lleno de luces parpadeantes y humo de varios tipos de drogas, no podían pensar de manera coherente, sus cuerpos seguían instintivamente el ritmo de la música, mientras ellos se besaban con desesperación.

Su escote comenzó a bajarse, Kassim estaba quitándole el vestido.

– Aquí no… –Murmuró separándose lentamente, sus cabellos revueltos y su respiración agitada hicieron reír al moreno que tan solo la miraba con tranquilidad– ¿eres idiota?

– Yo no fui el que dio el primer paso –Alzó sus hombros y la tomó de la mano; cuando el frío de la calle los inundó el joven de largas dreads le abrazó con un brazo– Alibaba, si crees que de aquí vas a escapar, estás loca.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó frotando sus manos por sus brazos, el frío era insoportable.

– Siempre he querido meterte en mi cama –Nuevamente alzó sus hombros y mientras caminaban le pasó su abrigo– cuando vaya conduciendo te va a dar más frio, es mejor que la aceptes y no reproches por nada.

El camino fue llenado por un silencio abrumador, Kassim miraba ansioso los semáforos, rogando llegar más rápido hasta su departamento, Alibaba se abrazaba fuertemente a él, se había metido en la boca del lobo y no escaparía… no porque no pudiera, era porque ella no quería.

La luz de la sala de estar fue encendida por la visitante que ya conocía a la perfección ese lugar, el de mirada color oliva le observaba detenidamente y cada vez que miraba sus piernas se mordía su dedo pulgar, la heredera de la empresa Saluja fingió no haberse dado cuenta de ello; cuando tuvo que agacharse para quitarse sus tacones, Kassim se acercó rápidamente hasta la cintura y la tomó por detrás, haciendo que esta se levantara inmediatamente.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Pregunto tartamudeando– déjame quitar los zapatos

– ¿Te quitas los zapatos y yo te quito la ropa? –Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta sus manos encontraron la cremallera del vestido y comenzaron a bajarlo lentamente– puedes quedarte en tacones, ese fetiche me gusta

– Pues a mí no –Murmuró algo apenada– Kassim… ¿vas en serio?

– ¿Acaso ves en algún lugar el chiste? –Su voz sonó por debajo de la tonalidad generalmente usada, provocándole un suspiro a la menor, su cuerpo fue abrazado por los fuertes brazos del otro y sin delicadez alguna comenzó a arrastrarla hasta su habitación, tirándola rápidamente en su cama.

– Si tratas así a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas, definitivamente eres un sado maso, querido amigo –Se desató la cadena que tenían sus tacones en cada uno de sus talones y le los quitó con rapidez, sus pies disfrutaron de esa liberación. Luego de mover varias veces los dedos de sus pies, recordó en qué estado se encontraba, al haberse levantado rápidamente su vestido solo se mantenía por sus senos.

– ¿Puedo seguir? –Alibaba asintió cerrando sus ojos– vamos, vamos, mírame~

– Cállate –Refunfuñó siendo nuevamente apresada por las manos de Kassim sobre su cintura, sin un ápice de delicadeza haló su vestido hasta tirarlo al suelo, inmediatamente sus manos se posaron en los montes que tenía su amiga y comenzó a acariciarlos

– ¿Treinta y cuatro be? –Con atrevimiento regresó a sus caricias– tienes buena delantera, jovencita

– Cállate –Contuvo su respiración y se aferró con sus manos rápidamente al edredón de la cama.

El moreno estaba incontrolable, sus dientes habían marcado ya varias partes del cuerpo de Alibaba, una de sus manos se había colado debajo de la ropa interior de la rubia, la otra halaba sus largos cabellos cada vez que se daban un beso; el calor de la habitación era insoportable, para Alibaba ya era imposible callar sus gemidos, se había "resignado a ello", no era la manera en la que pensaba que iba a tener ese encuentro con su primer y único amor; pero ella había jugado rápidamente, las cosas estaban sucediendo de la misma manera.

Kassim le miró sonriente, quería lanzarse y devorarla por completo, en ese estado, la ruda chica que no se dejaba dominar por el machismo de sus profesores terminaba convertida en una mujer llena de deseos oscuros que él deseaba realizar, prenda por prenda se comenzó a quitar, quedando desnudo.

– Hora de despojarte de lo poco que te queda puesto~ –Canturreó tomando con sus dientes la ropa interior de la oji ambar, haciéndola sonrojar.

Alibaba seguía aferrada al edredón, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, perdida en su propio mundo solo logró regresar a la realidad cuando sus piernas fueron abruptamente separadas, allí contempló con su boca abierta el miembro de su mejor amigo.

– Kassim –Le llamó suavemente– Kassim…

– Ya deberías saber que esto no va a doler –Soltó posicionándose sobre ella– es como un piquetico de aguja… ¿verdad?

– Kassim… –Cada uno de sus llamados eran ignorados por el otro, de un solo golpe el de largos cabellos se adentró en la inmaculada tierra desconocida de la rubia– ¡soy virgen!

– Ups –Soltó despreocupado– ya no lo eres…

– Sácalo, Kassim, sácalo –El moreno negó con su cabeza.

– Eres una depravada –Dijo acariciándole suavemente sus mejillas– cualquiera pensaría que ya lo has hecho varias veces al menos… mis disculpas Alibaba, la próxima vez, avisas con anticipación

– Púdrete –Con dificultad lograba respirar, intentando evitar el derramamiento de lágrimas– duele como un demonio

– Lo lamento –Murmuró en una risita– ¿así que hasta ahora te vuelves mujer?, ¿y conmigo?, vaya, que mejor regalo de grado que me pudiste haber dado, Alibaba

– Deja de decir mi nombre con esa voz de excitado –Le dio un golpe en el hombro al más alto– es perturbador

– ¿Perturbador? –Preguntó recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de la rubia– ¿segura? –Asintió nuevamente, Kassim la tomó de la cintura y comenzó un lento vaivén.

El rostro de la joven Saluja era la más clara respuesta a todo, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta, dejando escapar todos los sonoros quejidos solo demostraban que era algo placentero, aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas se encorvó hasta lograr besar a su compañera, limpiando las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, sabía que tenía que haber sido más cuidadoso, pero no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada, desde ese momento debía lograr que la menor olvidara ese mal principio.

Sonrió internamente cuando sus lenguas se unieron en un baile rápido y desesperado por tomar el control, Alibaba ya se había relajado y ahora disfrutaba tanto como él, sus manos entrelazadas le dan un toque de ternura a lo que estaban haciendo, quería tocarla, quería sentirla suya.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones, sacando un fuerte gemido de la boca de su mejor amiga cuando encontró el punto de infinito placer para ella, relamió sus labios cuando volvió a dar en ese lugar, su mirada se encontró con la de la joven Saluja, la cual estaba bastante acuosa por la necesidad de retener sus lágrimas, era también turbia, sofocante, bastante penetrante, esos ojos le querían contar algo que las palabras no eran capaz de hacerlo, Kassim lo supo cuando ella desvió su mirada.

– ¿Ya casi? –Preguntó algo ansioso– no debes preocuparte Alibaba, eres la única mujer que no se ha molestado por lo tranquilo que soy haciendo esto

– ¿Tranquilo? –Preguntó siendo observada detenidamente– si fuera por ti me estarías partiendo en este mismo momento

– Por eso te adoro –Soltó en una suave carcajada, esa pregunta se la haría cuando acabaran, cerró sus ojos durante varios segundos e inició nuevamente los movimientos de cadera, la risa que antes soltaba Alibaba fue cambiada por un largo gemido que inundó sus oídos.

El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, los gruñidos de Kassim y los gemidos de Alibaba retumbaban en las cuatro paredes de la habitación, nuevamente sus miradas se conectaron cuando estaban a punto de llegar, tan solo fue un par de estocadas más para que llegaran a la cúspide del placer. El de dreads se quedó sonriéndole mientras regulaba su respiración, acarició las mejillas de la rubia y espero a que esta abriera los ojos.

– Me gustas –De nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿En serio? –Parpadeó varias veces incrédula– ¿y tenías que esperar hasta ahora para decírmelo?

– Tú esperaste la misma cantidad de tiempo –Contestó volviendo a tomar con sus manos los pechos de la que estaba en su cama– fue perturbadoramente maravilloso el que me besaras en medio de esa canción, ahí me di cuenta que no me contendría cuando te tuviera en mi cama

– Me tienes acá, pervertido –Tomó los hombros de Kassim y comenzó a acariciarlos en círculos– ¿me quieres besar?

– Llevo años queriéndolo hacer –Sin decir más mordió el labio inferior de su compañera y nuevamente comenzó a mover su cadera con lentitud– ¿qué te parece una segunda ronda?

– Definitivamente no –Intentó separarse poniendo sus brazos sobre el pecho del más alto– no quiero otra ronda, la primera ni la quería así

– No te quejes y mira hacia el futuro, ya sabes lo que vendrá –Señaló hacia su parte baja y soltó una sonora carcajada– si te hace sentir mejor, eres la primera mujer que está en mi cama haciendo esto

– No sabes cuánto me alegro –Murmuró aun ejerciendo presión sobre el otro– Kassim te golpearé y sabes que yo no amenazo

– Alibaba~ –Canturreó aferrándose a la espalda de esta para luego recostarse, quedando ella en la parte superior– quiero que me cabalgues, aquí y ahora

– No… –Murmuró intentando levantarse, soltando un quejido al sentir como lentamente el miembro del moreno salía de su interior– jodido pervertido

– ¡Vamos! –Exclamó tomando sus manos– puedes moverte y yo te ayudaré sosteniéndote así, ¿ves? –Rápidamente puso sus manos sobre el trasero de la rubia y comenzó a masajearlo– así te puedes mover con facilidad

– No –Gimió sentándose de lleno– lo hago sola…

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧: ･ﾟ✧

Acariciándole sus largos cabellos se encontraba Kassim mientras dejaba que el humo entrara en su sistema respiratorio, tosió un poco al ver que la rubia se quedaba observándole detenidamente, sonrió, le sonrió de una manera tierna que solo logró hacerla sonrojar, aún quedaba en el cielo pequeños rastros de la maravillosa noche y en su habitación estaba el resto, se sentía por primera vez desde que había descubierto ese sentimiento, un ser humano completo. No podía ignorar la beldad de la que se había enamorado, era Alibaba una mujer que con defectos, debilidades y todo lo demás, le había hecho feliz con tan solo su compañía.

– Estoy seguro que tus hermanos se burlarán de ti –Murmuró concentrándose en la exhalación del humo– ellos siempre dijeron que yo era tu pareja perfecta, ¿verdad?

– Por más raros que sean… en eso tuvieron razón –Aceptó tapándose su rostro con las cobijas– Kassim… ¿en serio te gusto?

– Me encantas –Contestó acercándose a esta– cuando refunfuñas porque creen que eres débil, cuando me golpeas cada vez que te toco el trasero, cuando lloras al ver una injusticia, todas esas cosas hicieron que me encantaras… no puedo decirte que desde el primer día; pero si puedo aceptar que fue a los contados minutos de reconocerte como a un igual

– Pues el sentimiento es mutuo…

Su pecho se contrajo al escuchar ello, Alibaba con el más pequeño acto lo hacía completamente feliz; apagó su cigarrillo y se volvió a acostar tapándose con el edredón, dándole la espalda con una risita disimulada, la rubia se acurrucó en su espalda y le tomó una de sus manos.

Con su corazón tranquilo, ella se aferraba al buen recuerdo de lo que empezó como una serie de eventos que sin siquiera llegar a pensarlo, le harían tan feliz.


End file.
